1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for an optical member, and a pickup apparatus and disc apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related to a mounting structure for an optical member and a pickup apparatus including the same is a rotational direction position adjustment mechanism of an optical component in the optical pickup, capable of accurate position adjustment and reliably keeping the position after adjustment with a simple configuration and a low manufacturing cost, for example (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-170249 (pp. 1 and 3, FIGS. 1 and 2)).
Recently it has been demanded that the optical pickup apparatus, etc., are provided with the optical component/optical member with the mounting position of the optical component/optical member on the optical pickup apparatus, etc., being more accurately adjusted.